Green Eyes
by Raindrop Ninja
Summary: One day Iris finds herself staring into Cilan's eyes. Since then she keeps staring at him. His eyes...
1. Chapter 1: Sparkling Orbs

Hey People! I'm back! Not that I really went anywhere, but….lol. ANYWAY! Since there aren't that many Wishfulshipping fics and the ones that do exist are either mostly or all oneshots, I decided to make one! This will probably be ongoing (as in like chapters and stuff)! Lol this is my favorite pairing! BTW I am still fairly new to writing so cut me some slack! :D Read and review please! I am accepting suggestions and I guess some flames, just please not too harsh! Oh by the way, be sure to check out my other story, Shades of Grey! Well, enough of me blabbering, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokémon in any way. If I did, Cilan and Iris would definitely be a couple by now.

Chapter 1

The sun shone overhead in a cloudless sky as a certain three trainers, Ash, Cilan and Iris stopped for a much-needed break from their travels. While Cilan set up their "portable kitchen", the other two dispersed to separate spots in the sun-bathed clearing. Iris quickly became lost in thought soon after settling herself on a large rock near the edge of the area. The purple-haired girl let her thoughts wander and tuned out from the outside world. She closed her eyes, and thought about how she had come to be here, with her two friends. She also thought back to when she had first met her Kibago. I guess that's three friends then, she thought with a smile.

Iris' growling belly snapped her out of her thoughts. She reddened slightly, embarrassed, and thankful that her two companions were out of earshot. She opened her eyes, just to be sure. Phew. Neither of the guys seemed to have noticed her rebellious stomach! Her blush receded. While her mind- and belly- were now set on food, her eyes followed suit. Well, mostly, except instead of the large cooking wok currently residing on the stove, she found herself staring at its "master". Cilan, the green-haired Connoisseur, was currently occupied with making a meal. Iris looked at him up and down, but somehow she always found her gaze going back to his eyes. His eyes…..those sparkling emerald orbs…. After a while, she noticed Cilan looking back at her with a soft smile accompanying a kind but puzzled expression on his face. Iris realized with wide eyes what she had been doing, and that he wondered if she was okay. She quickly shook her head as a dismissal and gazed off in another direction, losing herself once more, but this time in something else. 'What the heck!' she found herself thinking. 'Why did I just get lost in his eyes! I mean, sure, they are really deep and mysterious and beautiful and- oh, there I go again! What am I thinking?' She silently cursed at herself, all the while thinking that Cilan would now think that she's crazy or something and other stuff like that.

Meanwhile, Cilan was looking at Iris, still thoroughly puzzled as to why she had been staring at him like that. He did, in no way, think she was crazy. Or anything like that. 'Hmm, perhaps she's hungry?', he thought. 'That's probably it. She was probably just staring at me because she's hungry and I'm the one cooking.' He inwardly searched for a better explanation, but couldn't find anything better than that. Unconsciously, he sighed. A slight pang of disappointment went through him. He then realized all this. 'Huh? Why do I feel this disappointment? I'm not down in any way…..am I? I bet that would seem stupid if I asked that out loud. I ought to know.' His thoughts seemed to drawl on. He shook his head and, like Iris had, turned his attention to something else. That something, in his case, happened to be their food. He sighed again, this time consciously, and finished cooking.

"Lunch is ready!" he called out. Immediately both Ash and Iris bounded over and sat down. "'Bout time!" Ash exclaimed. "Oh, shut up, Ash!" Iris jabbed. "Cilan is always nice enough to make us a meal, you know! So be grateful!" She sighed. "You're just like a child!" "Geez, Iris! I don't think you've ever gotten that irritated before! What's up?" Cilan nodded in silent agreement, while passing them each a plate of food. "I agree with Ash, something seems to be bothering you. What is it?" he asked gently. Iris shifted uncomfortably; having both of them staring at her like that was a bit unnerving. "I'm fine, you guys! Stop worrying!" She put a smile back on her face. "I'm…just…hungry, that's all! You know, people have shorter tempers-" "and patience!" Ash cut in. Iris glared at him before continuing. "When they're hungry! So, yeah!" She finished with an uncertain-ish laugh. Cilan and Ash both stared at her momentarily before dropping the matter. 'So that _was_ it,' thought Cilan. 'She was just hungry.'

Well, how was it? Please review and tell me! Sorry I know that it was kinda out of character sometimes, but, like I said, I'm still fairly new to writing! Advice, suggestions, criticism and some flames are all welcomed! I need all the feedback I can get in order to write better!

-XXpeppermintookamixnXX


	2. Chapter 2: Ash is an idiot

Hello! Time for chapter 2 of Green Eyes! I am very happy with all the traffic this story has been getting since it was posted! Anyway, I would like to give a special thank-you to Writerdragon for the review and suggestion, I'm really happy that they took the time to give me a suggestion/ review. You, Writerdragon, are my idol for writing now. . Also, I wanted to apologize to Writerdragon and all the others who take/ have taken the time to read this story for the confusing same-paragraph character dialogue in the first chapter. Again, a big thank-you to Writerdragon, who helped me to realize this. Now, on with the show! P.S. I said Writerdragon quite a lot, didn't I?

Chapter 2

The day remained clear and beautiful as Ash, Cilan and Iris continued to travel. It hadn't been very long since their last rest stop in that clearing, so for now, Ash wasn't asking when they would eat next. Instead, he was focused on their destination: Opelucid City. (No, Ash has NOT gotten all of the other gym badges yet, but Iris has talked Ash into taking a detour to Opelucid to see an "old friend" of hers. Who could it be?) He knew that he couldn't challenge the Opelucid Gym Leader yet, and was slightly miffed that Iris had insisted on going to Opelucid off-schedule (Yes, Ash's idea of a "schedule" is pretty much to only go to a city after he has gotten the previous city's Gym Badge and yes, I am making an order for those, sorry ) , but eventually he just decided that he would use the visit to figure out the Opelucid Gym Leader's Pokémon type and plan a strategy against him.

"Hey Iris, how far is it to Opelucid City, exactly?" Ash inquired.

Iris linked her hands behind her head as she walked. "Well, that depends on how long we've been traveling since we last stopped. It hasn't been too long, maybe twenty minutes or so, so it should be roughly a day or two's travel."

"WHAT?" Ash suddenly stopped walking as his jaw connected with the ground. He turned toward Iris.

"You shouldn't act so surprised. The last stop we took was right near Driftveil City, which is more on the West side of the region. Opelucid is pretty much dead-center North. It's good that we're not following the road through the other cities actually." Iris said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Why's that?"

"Because, if we went that way, it would definitely take us at least two days to get there, actually it would probably take more like three or four."

Ash's eye twitched slightly and he closed his mouth. That's when he noticed that Iris' voice was starting to sound farther away. He snapped out of his stupor, to find that, the reason that Iris was sounding so distant was, in fact, because she was getting farther away. She and Cilan had continued to walk even after Ash had stopped walking.

"What the…..HEY! WAIT UP!" Ash yelled as he ran to catch up with them.

Upon hearing Ash's protest, Iris burst into a fit of giggles. Despite his better judgment, Cilan also smiled and chuckled slightly.

"That was a bit mean, don't you think?" Cilan asked Iris, though he was still smiling noticeably. "I mean, after all, to give him that sour piece of information about the distance to Opelucid City, and then to leave him behind like that? That must have left quite a foul taste."

Iris, still smiling, rolled her eyes at Cilan's "Connoisseur Speak". Sometimes she just didn't get him. At all! Even though she had been traveling with him for a while now. She wanted to know more about him. 'Hmmm…maybe later, after we set up camp for the night?' Iris thought. 'Yeah, that seems good. But then there's another problem; Ash. I'll have to come up with some excuse to make him go away so Cilan and I can talk.' Suddenly Iris turned bright red at how that might be interpreted. 'Um, nothing he shouldn't hear, of course but he's just kind of annoying. It's hard to talk when he's around. Plus it would be kinda weird if were to just sit there watching and listening to Cilan and I have a conversation. Maybe for-'

"Uhhh….Iris?"

Iris was suddenly wrenched from her thoughts. "Firewood! Wait, what?"

"Um, I asked why you did that to Ash." Cilan prompted, trying with some good effort not to laugh.

"Did what? Oh that! Yeah! Well, uh…I guess because I felt like it."

"But why would you really want to?"

"Because sometimes he's just so incredibly….childish. And stupid. And naive. I mean, where did he think Opelucid City was? The next city over? If it was, we would probably be able to see it by now! And you'd think he could take a hint from the fact that I clearly told him 'You won't be able to get that city's badge for a while!' I just can't believe he's so-"

"Alright, I get it." Cilan cut off her rambling. He chuckled slightly and closed his eyes.

"Oh, fine." Iris pouted. She looked back to see if Ash was at all close to catching up with them. At that point, he raced past them and almost hit a tree. Iris facepalmed. Cilan just sighed and smiled.

"Heh heh, guess I caught up with you guys." Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Iris just sighed heavily. "I'll say you did."

The three walked in silence for quite a while.

"…..Hey, Iris?" Ash ventured innocently.

"Hm?" She responded simply.

"When can we stop for the night? I'm hungry."

Iris glared at Ash and was about to state the fact that he's pretty much _always _hungry when she noticed her own stomach feeling a bit hollow. She also noticed the sun was already well over halfway down. Long shadows fell from the trees, and a crisp breeze was blowing. She stopped glaring and shivered slightly.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." She agreed. "Cilan, is that all right with you?"

"Yes, that seems like a tasteful idea to me!" The Connoisseur consented.

"Alright, then let's find a place to rest for the night."

"I'll have Tranquill find us a spot!" Ash suggested. "Tranquill, go!"He released Tranquill out of its Poké ball.

"Tranquill, I need you to go find us a spot where we can rest for the night."

Tranquill gave its trainer a nod, then flew off. Not much later it came back.

"What's up? Did you find a spot?" Ash asked.

"Traaan!" It confirmed. It then flew off again, leading the three trainers to the place it had found.

It didn't take too long to reach the rest area that Tranquill had found. It was a small clearing, but still with enough space to make themselves comfortable, sheltered by many indigenous trees, and a good amount of fire kindling lay nearby on the ground.

"Thanks, Tranquill!" Ash said as he recalled the bird Pokémon back to its Poké ball. Then he, Cilan and Iris began to set up camp.

As Iris worked to unpack, and set up her sleeping bag and sleeping pad, her eyes once again wandered to the green haired Connoisseur who was busy with readying dinner. Again, she stared at him. Her hands worked on autopilot. Her eyes stayed glued to him, watching his ever-shifting form as he worked. The way he hummed, swayed his hips to the tune in his head, everything about him, she watched. And, as she watched, Iris realized….she liked him.

A/N OOOhhhhh, so there is a bit of an attraction beginning to form! Muahaha…! Iris will talk to Cilan while Ash is gone in the next chappie. Also, who do you think Iris' "old friend" is? Leave your ideas in the form of a review, please! Again, any form of suggestion is welcome! I need feedback! Thanks chinchillas!

-XXpeppermintookamixnXX


	3. Chapter 3: Get the DANG Berries!

Chapter 3! Btw thx for the reviews! Sorry for being _reallllllllyyyyy _late on the updates!And thank you Rat2rrj, I tried to make that last chapter rather humorous, glad you liked it! As for Blazengirl410, very good guess there. You'll see if you are right in either this chapter or the next! Oh and be prepared for attraction to bloom, as well as more of Cilan's "Connoisseur Speak"! Lol read on! :3

I forgot to do one in the last chapter (if I still need to do them), so this is for this chapter and the last! Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon at all. I own jack shiz, except for my own ideas.

Chapter 3

For some reason, it took Iris a short while to comprehend this idea…..no, it was a fact. A fact that, unfortunately for her, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake. After blushing and trying in vain to convince herself that, though she _did_ like him, it was only as a friend, she still failed. Eventually, she came to terms with herself about this. But, the mere fact that she accepted it, that didn't mean that she couldn't whine about it. She sat down and drew her knees up to her chest.

'Ohhhh, really? Why? Why do I _have_ to like _him_, of all people? I mean, he's not annoying or unpleasant to be around at all, and he's kind and all that, but…why him? Why one of my travelling companions? Oh, I'm so confused. I feel all mixed up.' Iris had already started to whine internally.

Meanwhile, Cilan thought he felt something- or someone- staring at him. He turned slightly to look at Ash, but the younger trainer was occupied with watching his Pikachu play a game with Axew and Pansage. The Connoisseur turned and surveyed the trees around the clearing, but he didn't see anything, and none of their Pokémon was acting strangely in any way. He noticed that the staring he felt was gone. Still, he chanced a look at Iris out of the corner of his eye. Iris was sitting on her sleeping bag, her knees pulled up to her chest, and looking like she was having an argument with herself…..and losing, if that was possible. Her expression kept shifting, and, though his better judgment tugged at him, Cilan found it quite amusing to watch her.

"Iris?" He ventured.

The dragon trainer tensed reflexively as she was forced out of her thoughts, until she discovered that it was Cilan who had spoken. Still, she relaxed only very slightly. She turned to look at him and smiled. "Yeah, Cilan? What's up?"

"Well, you just seemed distressed, that's all. You were making all sorts of faces, too."

"I was?" Iris got very red.

"Yes. I was beginning to worry about you. Now you're all tense. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Iris yawned slightly and relaxed a little more. Her blush disappeared. "I was just thinking about stuff."

"Hm? Like what kind of stuff?"

"Like…you." Iris said without really thinking. She then realized what she had just said. A red tinge crept over both trainers' faces. "Uhh….not in that way, I mean, but just like….I want to know more about you."

Cilan inclined his head slightly, and a puzzled expression came over his face. "How so? We've been travelling together for a while. I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur, I love cooking and I specialize in grass types. What more is there really to know?"

"Umm..well…can I talk to you after we eat? I'm pretty hungry and it's hard to think right now," Iris said. And, as if on cue, her belly growled audibly. Cilan laughed after hearing it.

"I think that's a good idea. I'm almost done with cooking. You should be able to eat in a few minutes or so."

"That's great. I'm starving!" Both trainers were noticeably startled as Ash unwelcomely cut into the conversation.

Iris became slightly irritated. "Ash, have you been listening to our ENTIRE conversation?"

"Uhhh…. nope, only heard something about being able to eat in a few minutes," Ash said as he scratched his head.

Iris was about ready to slap Ash right now, 1. He startled her, and 2. He was thinking about only food, yet again. (As you can see, Ash is kind of an idiot and he will mostly be like that, sorry. He will be greatly counted upon in some cases, though!)

"I just can't believe you sometimes, you know that! I really can't!," She blew up at him.

"Wh-whoa there, Iris! I said I didn't hear any other part of the conversation! What did I do this time?" Ash protested as he slowly inched away from Iris. ('Cause an angry girl is very dangerous to be around XD)

"Is that _all_ you _ever_ think about? 'Cause if it isn't it sure seems like it!"

"Hey, hey, let's not fight now," Cilan intruded on Ash and Iris' little tiff (they seem to get into a _lot_ of those, don't they?), waving his hands back and forth in front of the two.

"WHY?" They both demanded in unison.

"Well, because you should eat now. I finished cooking."

Ash and Iris forgot immediately about their argument and went over to the table.

Cilan sighed and smiled. 'Huhhh…for some reason, I hope dinner ends quickly,'

X X

A/N Okay, I admit, I thought about ending the chapter here, but I promised you all in the last chapter that Iris would come up with some excuse to make Ash go away, and Cilan and Iris would talk to each other, so I shall continue!

X X

Cilan got his wish, dinner did end quickly. (Yes this is me being lazy because I didn't really want to delay the conversation any longer than I needed to to make sense).

"Hey Ash," Iris asked sweetly; she needed to make him go away somehow.

"Huh? What is it, Iris?" Ash inquired.

"Could you go find some berries for dessert? I could make something really wonderful if I had the right berries."

"Uhh, can't you do that yourself? Besides, I don't know what kind of berries you need."

"No, I can't do that myself, I'm really tired. Whereas you always seem to be full of energy after a meal." She yawned a little to cement her point. "As for the types of berries, I'll need Lansat, Starf, Chilan, Nutpea, Ginema, Durin, and Topo, and an Apricorn to use as a bowl.

"Holy crap, Iris! You can't be serious! Where am I supposed to get all those?" Ash whined.

Iris waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Oh I've been through this forest plenty of times. Pretty much every type of berry grows here. You shouldn't have too much trouble finding them." And that _was_ true; she didn't want poor Ash to be out in the forest all night looking for nonexistent berries.

"…..Fine." Ash finally agreed, though slightly skeptical. "Come on, Pikachu, let's go." He walked out of the "camp" as he was quickly joined by the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

"Alright, _now _I can talk to you, Cilan," Iris said as she went over to sit in her sleeping bag. She then noticed CIlan looking at her oddly. "Oh, sorry about that. It just makes me a lot more comfortable to talk to people when he's not around. He kind of annoys me sometimes," she explained briefly.

Cilan looked at her skeptically, then shrugged his shoulders and went to sit where he could speak to her. "So…what exactly _do_ you want to know?"

"Well, you know…um…basic stuff." Iris said, having a slightly difficult time finding her words.

The grass trainer just shrugged again. "What kind of stuff? Like I said before, there isn't much to know, really."

"No, I know. Other stuff, like…..why do you always dress like that?" She poked him in the chest. "It isn't exactly the best thing for travelling, you know."

"Well, I'm a Connoisseur. I have been educated to look and dress professionally and tastefully, no matter what, even if I'm travelling!" He answered firmly.

Iris looked at Cilan for a moment, as if she wasn't completely satisfied with this answer. The she continued her "interrogation".

"Hmm…okay, what's your objection to eating berries and other fruits? Without cooking them, I mean?"

Cilan scratched his head and directed his eyes skyward as he thought. "Hmm…well, I don't exactly have an objection, _per say_….it's more like an instinct. Well, not really, but it's hard to explain it any other way. It comes from my love of cooking, I guess."

"Alright….hmm, what else do I wanna know…oh, I know! Cilan, what was your life like when you were little?"

"Well, when I was little, I of course was growing up with my two brothers," He began.

"Of course," Iris agreed.

"My childhood was rather uneventful. I remember it, of course, but one of the only things that was truly memorable was when I went with my mother and brothers to the Celestial Tower. We had gone many times, of course, to ring the tower's bell for our family's Swanna, but this time we had gone on a different day than we usually did." Before Cilan could continue, he was interrupted by a question from Iris.

"But what made the visit so memorable?" Iris asked with an air of impatience.

The grass trainer paid little attention to the dragon trainer's impatient aura. "We climbed the tower hand in hand, as we normally did. However, the notion was quickly forgotten by the sight that greeted us when we got to the top."

"But what happened?" Iris prompted."C'mon, tell me!"

"Nothing happened, really. But what we saw was a different story. We saw the Legendary Pokemon Keldeo."

Iris' eyes widened in awe. "But why would Keldeo be at the Celestial Tower?"

Cilan shrugged. "Good question. None of us knew, at the time. None of us do now, actually. The only one of the four of us who could offer a reasonable explanation was our mother. She suggested that it had come to honor the spirits of all of the Pokemon who had perished in the forest fire that took its home."

"That makes sense," Iris said while nodding slowly. "The legend does say that it lived in a forest, which was destroyed in a fire."

Cilan nodded in agreement. "Yes. A very well known legend, it seems. You know, the legend also says that Keldeo crosses the entire world, whil running on the surface of oceans and rivers. Anyway, we still rang the bell and prayed for Swanna as well as the other Pokemon who rested eternally in the tower. We prayed, too, that Keldeo's presence had perhaps soothed their spirits."

"Wow…that's amazing. I wish I could have been there." Iris' words were interrupted by a huge yawn coming from her mouth. "I'm getting sleepy. Hmm…maybe I can dream of Keldeo instead." Her eyelids were already closing.

Cilan laughed lightly. "You might want to get into your sleeping bag before you fall asleep! Otherwise, you'll most likely be very cold when you wake up," he said, while embodying the action himself.

"Mmmpphh….good idea." Iris was half asleep as she crawled into her sleeping bag. She was practically asleep before her head hit the pillow. But, before sleep had fully claimed her, she managed to mumble the words, "Good night, Cilan."

Cilan smiled softly at the now-asleep girl. "Good night, Iris."

X X

Finally done! I had so many ideas for this chapter and too little time to get it done soon! Sorry for the wait, once again! Please keep on reading and reviewing! Thanks chinchillas!


End file.
